


Unsteady

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: Connor: Become Human [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Suicidal Ideation, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: Androids were alive. They were made in humanity's image, and yet, the moment they exuded any sign of humanity, they were ostracized, persecuted. They deserved rights, and equality. (Name) wholeheartedly shared this sentiment, yet the void in her heart was caused by an android. She represented the Humans for Android Rights Association, but her inevitable rendezvous with the DPD’s newest android, one who believes irrevocably in his mission, is threatening to shake her faith to the core.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back at it again with the shitty fan fiction.

“The era has passed in which androids are treated like inanimate, non-sentient creatures,” Lukas began, his voice strong, persistent. He had a way of coercing the attention of people, regardless of whether or not they wanted to listen. “No longer are they bits of code strung together, programmed for simple housework or desk jobs. They are conscious of their existence, and as the numbers of deviant androids mount, more and more androids are starting to realize that the way we have been treating them is unfair. So they rally, they lash out in the most human way possible: violence. We fear them, we despise them, because instead of being the perfect beings we designed them as, they resemble us, and we fear ourselves most of all.” 

(Name) recognized this speech. It was the one she had co-written, and had proven to be one of the most persuasive. Coupled with Lukas’ way with words and genuine determination for his cause, the presentation was, more often than not, their best attempt at influencing the deviancy narrative. That was their goal, after all. They weren’t trying to persuade or force people to see deviant androids as they saw it. Humans for Android Rights, or H-FAR, as (Name) lovingly nicknamed it, was designed to add to the discussion, not monopolize it. 

H-FAR was created in (Name)’s sophomore year of college. It began as a club, for people of opposing viewpoints to (not always) calmly discuss the issues that concerned them. But as the number of deviant androids increased, as did social awareness, and the topic became the focal point of what was once a simple debate club. Eventually, it dominated discussion, and Lukas, the creator of the club, renamed it to better represent their discussions. It evolved from there, becoming a cause, not just a club, and Lukas sought out like minded people to join. 

(Name) wouldn’t have it any other way. H-FAR had influenced so much in her life, including switching her major from pre-law to new media, and was one of the main reasons she was a journalist. These days, her job consisted less of actually reporting, and more of writing clickbait articles about sexbots, but (Name) maintained hope. One day, her articles would be read far and wide by millions of educated adults, not just horny teenagers jacking off to the pictures she was forced to include. In the meantime, she had H-FAR to worry about, speeches to edit, rallies to plan. The small, yet close-knit community H-FAR had attracted had to be cultivated, until they had members worldwide.

Her gaze fell to the crowd. Faces of all shapes, all ethnicities stared back at her, and she smiled. There couldn’t be more than forty, fifty people here, a much smaller crowd than they normally drew. People were frightened to show their support, afraid of being ridiculed. Though they were small in numbers, their enthusiasm couldn’t be discredited. For every pause Lukas intentionally left, every question he rhetorically posed, shouts of ‘yeah’ and ‘no’ resounded accordingly. The thought made her smile. One day, the whole of Detroit would rally in support of android rights. With Lukas at the helm, nothing was impossible.

“When the android revolution comes, will you be on the side of the slaver’s, attempting to control any damage that occurs, or will you be on the side of the wounded, the desperate, the ones who ask for nothing but equality, recognition that they too, despite their innards being mechanical, are alive? It’s your choice, but I know what side I’m going to be on.” Lukas paused, then lowered his voice in solemnity. “Androids are our future. We gave them life, and now it’s time to give them rights. Be on the right side of history.

“My name is Lukas, and I am the leader of Humans for Android Rights. To my right are two of our co-founders, Leon and Cynthia, and to my left is (Name), our director of communications. We represent the hope of a people. We give voice to those who are vehemently suppressed.” Lukas turned to (Name), giving her that same wry smile she had become accustomed to. She slipped her hand in his, squeezing it to reassure him. 

He’d always been handsome, with his long, sooty lashes and his bright, lively eyes. (Name) could scarcely believe he was hers. Lukas was strong, brilliant, and so perfect that it was unfair that such a wonderful, kind hearted man could exist. (Name) was completely and utterly in love with him. Not for the idea he represented, but for the man he truly was, and she hoped dearly he returned the sentiment.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. As the rally disbanded, and the people who had attended left with yet another thing to ponder as they slept in their cool, comfortable beds, away from the real struggles of deviant androids, Lukas hung back. (Name) followed suit, standing along the smooth stage that had been provided, smiling at him from over her shoulder. He worked his arms around her waist, settling his head in the crook of her neck.

“You did good,” said (Name), awkwardly kissing the top of his head. 

“Mmm, only because you wrote half the speech. I’ve tried the same tactics with one of mine, and the crowd wasn’t nearly as responsive. You’re a blessing, (Name).” Lukas responded, holding her closer. 

“Enough of a blessing that you’ll take me out for brunch?”

“At this time of day? You drive a hard bargain, but I guess you’re worth it. Come on, let’s go meet up with the rest of the gang, and we can go get some French toast.” Lukas disengaged, taking her hand and leading her to where Leon and Cynthia were bound to be. 

From the corner of her eye, in the midst of the large crowd still filtering out, (Name) could swear she saw a blur of blue and white, going towards the back of the stage. She disregarded it, but it nagged at the back of her head. Was it an android assigned with cleaning up the mess they’d made? That was plausible, but the image made her uneasy nonetheless. Something about the unnatural speed at which the android moved felt even more artificial than the fact that it was made of plastic. 

They were backstage when something yanked her away from Lukas, their hands wrenched away, and suddenly, she was on the floor, her back against the smooth floor. Her first instinct was to look for Lukas, but he was on the hardwood as well, an android on top of him, hands on his throat. (Name) felt the bitter taste of fear in her throat as she looked up, her own assassin on top of her. Warm, synthetic hands place on her throat and squeezed, and she shrieked soundlessly, her hands coming up to pry at the hands at her throat. She couldn’t breathe with the immense amount of pressure on her throat, croaking helplessly. 

From her vantage point, she could see into the empty brown eyes of the android, could see the lack of emotion as it squeezedsqueezedsqueezed until-


	2. The Culmination of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had this argument every time Leon came over. She’d stop him midway, her defense weak against his advances. It wasn’t like she enjoyed the sex, either. Leon was hardly talented at that, with him jackhammering her core hard enough to hurt, but not skillfully enough to be pleasurable. Where sex with Lukas had been all about what felt good to her, what her kinks were, sex with Leon was a never ending show of what he wanted. (Name) didn’t mind. For her, it had never been about the sex. It had always been about not feeling so empty, feeling like someone loved her. She hated the thought of being with Leon. He was selfish, he was dirty, and he was utterly wrong for her, but she loved the thought of not being so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the lines is, “She hated the thought of being with him, but she loved the thought of not being so alone”, and I would like to say that I got that from Hobo Johnson’s “Peach Scone”.

Nothing. 

She was alive, if you could call it living. Nothing had been crushed, nothing had been injured, save for the void in her heart. Breathing, simply existing felt wrong without Lukas at her side. It wasn’t fair that she, a useless sack of flesh and bones, had the opportunity to live out the rest of her life, while Lukas, a future revolutionary had his life cut short. 

It wasn’t the android’s fault. In a world where sexbots coexisted with humans, soldier and androids built to kill were bound to crop up. (Name) had pondered the endless barrage of scenarios in which she could’ve saved Lukas, or at least have called for help, and in every situation, there was no way she, an organic being, could fight against an android’s flawless programming. The realization lessened the guilt she lived with, but it left her questioning her core beliefs.

H-FAR supported android rights, and by doing so, put them on the same standard as humans, but humans had never blindly followed orders. They never had a hive mind, in which nothing mattered but the group’s collective mission. Humans were selfish, greedy creatures, only looking out for themselves. In fact, it was what differentiated humanity from the rest of the mammals: their individuality. (Name) supposed androids would never be truly human, not until they disregarded the collective’s wellbeing for their own personal being. It was almost comedic how much more humane androids acted in comparison to actual humans.

“-(ame)!” Cynthia’s voice snapped her back into awareness, brown eyes blown wide with concern for her friend. “What do you think we should do? It’s the sixth month anniversary of Lukas’ death next week, and…” she trailed off at the grimace (Name) gave at the mention of his name. “I know you’re still grieving, but the public needs to know we won’t be swayed, that H-FAR won’t crumble just because Lukas isn’t here anymore.”

They were in Jimmy’s Bar. It was as good of a place as any to meet, even if it was on the seedier side. The patrons were nondescript, and it offered little protection from the prying ears of outsiders. Nevertheless, the decor was modern enough, the heat was turned on, and the music loud enough to drown out the dull throb in (Name)’s chest. 

Leon nodded in agreement. “Seriously, (Name). We’ve been on hiatus long enough, and without your speech writing skills, we have absolutely no hope in swaying anybody. I know I’m not as good at public speaking as Lukas was, but between the three of us, I’m sure we can figure something out.” He flashed her a smile, the same dastardly smile that had gotten her in this dangerous mesh of desire and contempt in the first place. It was a smile that he knew she could never resist, and it widened when (Name) sighed in defeat. She never could defy Leon. 

“Look, I…” Her words came out haltingly, eyes drifting back and forth between Cynthia and her drink. Not for the first time that night, (Name) found herself thinking that it would’ve been easier if she’d just stayed home with a bottle of vodka and her own fatalistic thoughts. “I haven’t written anything since Lukas died. QuickBuzz understood, and I’ve just been editing and proofreading articles for the last six months. I’m rusty. I don’t have that same edge I had before. If you guys really want me to, I’ll help co-write a speech, but…”

Cynthia reached over and grabbed (Name)’s hand, squeezing it gently. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We just thought that we should do something to commemorate his death. Turn it into a rallying cause, a martyr. That’s what Lukas would’ve wanted. He loved H-FAR, and he gave his life for H-FAR.”

The incessant beeping of an alarm cut Cynthia off, and when she looked down to check her phone, she sighed. “Shit! I’m really sorry, guys, but I have to go babysit my little brother. My mom’s on another one of her dates, and I can’t leave Jackson home alone.” Cynthia hurriedly gathered her computer, shoving it into her backpack. It fell with a loud “thunk”, but she barely noticed. With a kiss on Leon’s forehead and good natured hair tousle, she was out of the building, leaving the two of them to stare blankly at one another. 

It was Leon to break the silence. “I’ll walk you home?” His tone was hopeful, childish even, like he was a teenager coming home from prom. 

“I’d like that.”

* * *

(Name)’s apartment was a wreck. Empty wine bottles on the floor, books open and abandoned in random places, and the overwhelming burst of loneliness that occurred when she first stepped in. Leon didn’t seem to mind, not by the way he methodically pressed (Name) against the wall, or when his lips descended on hers, muffling any objections (Name) had. 

“Wai-“ Leon’s lips sucked a hickey onto her neck, cutting off her tirade. “Leon, hold on, no.” (Name) pushed against his chest, fully stopping his advances. Satisfied that he would finally listen, (Name) began again. “We can’t keep doing this, Cynthia’s my best friend and you’re her boyfriend. It’s not righ-ah!” (Name) yelped in surprise when Leon lifted both of her thighs to straddle his hips.

They had this argument every time Leon came over. She’d stop him midway, her defense weak against his advances. It wasn’t like she enjoyed the sex, either. Leon was hardly talented at that, with him jackhammering her core hard enough to hurt, but not skillfully enough to be pleasurable. Where sex with Lukas had been all about what felt good to her, what her kinks were, sex with Leon was a never ending show of what he wanted. (Name) didn’t mind. For her, it had never been about the sex. It had always been about not feeling so empty, feeling like someone loved her. She hated the thought of being with Leon. He was selfish, he was dirty, and he was utterly wrong for her, but she loved the thought of not being so alone.

So (Name) gave in. Like she had so many times before, and would so many times in the future. She hardly noticed as her naked back hit her mattress, of Leon slapping a condom on that sad sack of flesh he called a penis. She cried out when she was expected to, moaned when he wanted her to, and faked an orgasm seconds before his. It was routine for them, for him to disregard her pleasure in place of his. (Name) found herself briefly wondering if he too, realized the monotony of their lifestyle. No, he wouldn’t. He didn’t realize anything beyond what he could stick his dick in. 

It was only after, with Leon snoring quietly next to her, did (Name) feel used. Her jaw was sore from being clenched so tightly, her body sticky with sweat that wasn’t hers. Her thighs looked like they had gotten rope burn, and her body ached for a shower. She sighed inaudibly, turning her body away from Leon. 

She was on the precipice of consciousness when her cell phone rang. (Name) jolted awake, quick to answer, lest Sleeping Beauty wake from his slumber. 

“Hello?”

“This is the Lieutenant Anderson with the Detroit Police Department. We’d like to bring you in for some questioning.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
